The Most Awkward Kiss Cam in History
by HnD57
Summary: One Shot. Hermione and Draco find themselves mysteriously sitting right next to each other at a basketball match, resulting in an extremely awkward encounter. (minor swearing and sexual references)


**A/N: So I literally haven't written anything Dramione related for ages, this one shot was written just over 2 years ago and the story I posted before that was 3 years! Kinda getting back into writing itself in general and I'm debating re-writing the story on my page or just starting again but I'm not sure right now as uni work and stuff, so if I do it'll be in the summer.**

 **Anyway, yeah this is just a cute one shot that I wrote time ago, I've changed parts of it but some of it's still in my old writing style, I do apologise. I hope ya still enjoy and it's not too crappy:)**

 **Disclaimer: I obv own nothing.**

It's my birthday, again. Every year I know to expect nothing – no parents, hardly any real friends – yet every year I am still disappointed. I mean, yes there will be a ball held by the ministry because of all the work I've done, all the wrongs I made right. But it's all so fake. Plus, Potter will be there and that's enough to ruin any mans birthday.

So obviously, when Blaise and Pansy got me tickets to see the Washington Wizards play in their home stadium of Verizon Centre, well I hopped at the chance. Having to work with the American Ministry in Washington D.C has it's perks. Even if I do have to work with Hermione Granger. Luckily though, she won't be here tonight, but it doesn't seem like Pansy or Blaise are even going to bother to show up anyway. Bastards. No bother, I'll just have to lone wolf it.

I knew they were having problems, but to ditch me on the most important date in their calendars, disgusting.

To tell you the truth, I don't really know that much about basketball, or any other muggle sport for that matter. But I like to change things up sometimes, so I took the tickets. Old me would be so so disappointed with 27 year old me, but I no longer care. The world is different now. And so am I.

I'm right at the front of the court, which is good because there's a guy selling hot dogs and beers right next to me. I still prefer fire whiskey but beggars can't be choosers, as the saying goes. I also have a view of the game that won't be blocked by fat heads for the entire duration. Bless Blaise for being able to get me these tickets. Of course, I would never express that sort of gratitude to his face, but I'm still thankful.

Looking around waiting for the match to start, I notice that there are many attractive young women here, the only thing turning me off any of them is that they're most likely muggle. Which isn't as much of a problem for me as it used to be, but I can still hear my parents telling me how much they want a good, pureblood witch of a wife for me. Although, a little fun never hurt anybody. I notice a woman sitting down next to me, and with the hope that she's attractive I turn to her with my signature Malfoy smirk. Which is instantly wiped off of my face as all I can say is 'Bloody Fuck'. Why on earth Hermione Granger, the stick in the mud herself, is sitting next to me I have no idea. All I know is that I am going to kill Blaise and Pansy Zabini.

Xoxoxoxoxooxox

I am going to kill Ginny Weasley. I told her over and over that she couldn't come to D.C with me, that I've got work to do and she should be at home planning her ridiculously over-due marriage to Harry.

But no, she nagged and nagged and finally the younger witch got me to cave in and agree to her coming with me. Which I regret sourly.

All she wants is to visit as many quidditch related tourist sights as she can. Famous stadiums, old homes or training grounds of various players. I would usually be up for historical sightseeing, but when it comes to quidditch, I can't quite force myself to be interested. I managed to get out of as many as possible, using the excuse that I have so much work to do. Which isn't anywhere near a lie.

But upon discovering that tonight was one out of three nights off that I have this entire trip, she had insisted that she take me to a match. I thought we would be going to quidditch. Unfortunately, it was even worse: a basketball match. I have no interest in the game, and quite frankly I wasn't aware that she did either.

I'm not entirely sure how she even got tickets, part of me is almost too afraid to ask.

By the time I'd gotten off my day shift at work, I was actually rather excited for us to spend some time together, drink some beers, eat some stadium food. Even if it did include watching basketball. Anything as long as I got to be away from Draco Malfoy.

However, Ginny Weasley had other plans it seems. She was still passed out on the couch in our penthouse suite after one too many beers with some friends she'd made at one of her quidditch sightseeing tours. I swear the girl is still a teenager.

That's how I'd found myself in a ministry assigned car driving to some Washington Wizards (the irony) game, alone. I was very, and still am, very prepared to blast a very specific, very ginger, Weasly if I don't enjoy.

Upon arrival I had quickly scoped out the stadium and noticed all the usual suspects: obnoxious sporty 'dudes' that reminded me of Cormac Mclaggen, 'soccer' moms and their 'soccer' kids, over enthusiastic dads, slightly grumpy teens reluctant to admit that they are actually enjoying, and last but not least, Draco Malfoy. Wait what… Why the hell is Draco Malfoy sitting next to me? And why the hell is he swearing at me as if this is my fault?

I am going to kill Ginny Weasly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

At first we just stared at each other, muttering a rush of obscenities under our breaths – mine much worse than hers. But then the game started and people were beginning to stare so we began to ignore each other, pretending to enjoy the game. Pretending like we weren't distracted by each other's presence.

I should have known Blaise was planning something. Devious little shit he is wouldn't miss a basketball match for the world, even if he does live in London.

It had been a week since I told him. Told him about the New Years party that ended with me and Granger tumbling drunkenly into bed together and walking up in shock, staring at each other with confused, miserable faces. He's been very pushy about me starting something with her ever since.

Even though it's been 6 months, the man won't let it go!

That stupid night has made working with the wench far more awkward than it originally was, or even needs to be. We still hold grudges over each other from past grievances; not everything bad in life is water under the bridge. Not only that, but it also made it so much more boring. She won't even bicker with me anymore, won't let me taunt her. Now we just work in silence, only speaking when we have to; great one that.

Half time is drawing even close and I really don't want it to. It means we will have to actually acknowledge each other, actually have our first conversation that isn't about work since that night. Not that we had many before then anyway.

Oh Merlin, there's no putting it off anymore, half time is here. Just have to bite the bullet. Here we bloody go…

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

We were sitting here in uncomfortable – I mean totally uncomfortable – silence. That was until half time was suddenly upon us and the silence got even deeper and somehow louder, no longer the noise and motion of the match to focus on.

Which would have actually been less painful than the conversation we are currently trying to force out of each other. Oh Ginny Weasley. I am going to have to accidentally reveal some extremely embarrassing titbits at your wedding. This small talk is not going well.

'So… How's the deal going?' I know it was a stupid work question and we're at a sports match, but my mind was blank. Obviously the first conversation starter I can think of is about work. Part of me, however, is actually, reluctantly, interested in his answer.

You see, Malfoy is head of the Foreign Affairs and Sports Department at the ministry, and I work in both the Department of International Magical Cooperation and the Department of Magical creatures, which yes, is as much work as it sounds. Although, I do get extra pay and extra time off, and both departments (which I am head of neither) are both well-staffed: it suits my needs and allows me to do what I enjoy, something many people (including all of the Weasley's) don't seem to understand.

As it goes, Malfoy and I are trying to seal a deal that will place restrictions on the way American Wizards hold and carry out their quidditch matches. This is following a very big, very public accident a couple of months ago that involved an exploding snitch, a runaway bludger, and multiple missing broomsticks that we're later found floating around a small American town. The scandal was huge and many muggles had to be obliviated in the clean-up process. The deal is going slow and I know that. But I am actually quite interested to know how his side is going.

'Yeah, it's going, you know… As deals do.' Ah wonderful, this situation and conversation are so awkward that he can't even speak to me properly, actually inform me of just exactly how the deal is coming along. Now I am going to truly have to initiate a conversation that is unrelated to work. Merlin's beard.

'Look Malfoy, I know we have… complicated history but can you not at least try and be civil? We do have to sit together for the remainder of this game…' He looks like he wants a golden snitch to come and blow me up. Well, maybe not, that would mean more paperwork for him after all.

His face almost looks like it's going red under all that pale skin. Almost.

'Look Granger' He drawls, smirk still in place on his silly little face, even if he is whispering at me in clipped tones. 'I'm not entirely sure what your problem is, I answered your stupid question. It's not my fault that the only thing you can ever have a conversation about is work. It's not as if anything interesting is happening in your life. The last thing was probably our New Years shag, and that was 6 months ago!' He almost shouted the last part, trying oh so hard to keep his voice at a whisper.

I feel so enraged right now that I may or may not call him a ferret and tell him all the ways how that night was absolutely not interesting, and downright disappointing. How dare he insinuate that that awful night was the only good thing in my life, how dare he! I am going to verbally rip him into shreds right now and oh holy fuck the kiss cam is on us… One thing muggle that I absolutely abhor, and do not understand. The whole idea is just embarrassing!

He noticed at the same time as me, his face going even paler, something I had previously thought impossible. Then he turned to me with his cocky grin, daring me to kiss him.

Well you know what? I might just do that! Just teach him to think that Hermione Granger doesn't like a challenge.

The look of shock on his face as I grab the sides of his head, and surprisingly gently for an angry Granger woman, press my lips onto his is priceless; but my lord, this man has got some surprisingly soft lips.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. Right. Now?!

Hemrione Granger is Kissing me and… I… Actually… Like it?

Fuck.

 **A/N: Ta da! Please review and let me know if it's a pile of rubbish or nah, thank you for reading and once again hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
